Drinking sake
by Simakai
Summary: Baiken meets Anji at a temple where she wanted to train. Forced to stay, she questions herself about their relationship... Oneshot, M for you know what.


This is a first for me, to do a traduction of my own fanfiction... but I wanted to try it, because StarzNight wanted to read this one. Honestly, I realized that if I want to write something in english, it must not be a traduction. French and english construction are completely different. I can write in english without a problem, but traduction... I'll probably never do this again. (Well, you're supposed to traduce from an other language to your own anyway, so... bleh. No more excuses.)

If there is a problem with grammar, phrase construction or vocabulary, please tell me, I'll try to correct it as much as I can.

SO! This fic is about my favorite pairing and my favorite characters of Guilty Gear: Anji Mito and Baiken. I hope you like it! Mature for sex, as you may guess.

* * *

_I had sworn to eliminate all who would get on the way of my revenge._

_But yet…_

Baiken was walking on the mountain lane, which led to the old shrine. Without any breathlessness, without the least bead of sweat, she climbed the path framed by old trees which clung to the sloping ground. She was feeling light – her missing arm had something to do in this, but it was more than that. It was like her soul, normally in a constant storm, had been emptied, little by little. She was approaching.

The arch of the sanctuary appeared to her. There she could gain the forces that still missed to her to achieve her revenge; for that reason, she felt as close to serene as possible for her.

Suddenly, she felt a butterfly passing very close to her left cheek. She had not seen it coming because of the dead angle of her burst eye. Automatically, the disappointment, quickly replaced by rage, invaded her heart. Not only she was not the only one in this holy place, but moreover, she knew very well who she would find there…

Furious, she wanted to go away quickly before getting located by the person who was there already. Because if he saw her, it would be too late…

"Heh? Baiken? Baiken, is it really you?"

Too late. Taking an imperturbable air, she faced the man who called her. She looked at him descending the few steps between them, followed by luminous and bluish butterflies that slepped from the fans into his hands.

"Baiken! I'm so happy to see you again!"

He opened his arms, hopping to be able to hug her in his muscular arms, but Baiken dodged skilfully, at the very last moment. The man lost his balance and rolled painfully in the steps until he ended up being half-crushed, stopped on a level. A moaning of pain escaped from his lips.

"Don't touch me, Anji, you're covered with sweat, it's disgusting. Don't you have any reserve?"

The brown one got up, half-grimacing.

"But I'm really happy to see you…"

It was what displeased so much Baiken, even if she was not really able to explain why. Anji irritated her and it was like that. He was in her legs, he was always between her and her revenge. Too much carefree and not marked enough by life, contrary to her.

Baiken engaged again in the steps, going down quickly, soon with Anji on her heels.

"Hey, but what are you doing?" cried Anji with a plaintive tone.

"I'm going home" answered Baiken, coldly.

"But why? Why already? You are so annoyed to see me?"

"Exactly."

"Baiken!"

She felt that he was taking her arm. Disgusted, she tried to get it free, but he was holding it very tight. So she raised her eyes and looked directly at him.

"Let me go, now."

"First, let's fight."

"Why all this childishness?" Baiken sighed with her low voice.

"Only one combat, only one round," insisted Anji. "And if you win, you can leave afterwards."

"And if you win?"

Anji did one of his childish smiles. He was the only one who could smile like that.

"If I win, well… you will have to stay here a little more."

"Then I will hurry up and win" said Baiken, grabbing her katana.

Heaven or hell! Let's rock!

Just after the signal was given, Anji jumped on Baiken who blocked the fans skilfully and gave him some punches that made him move back. When she unsheathed her sword, he moved back again, making the blade deviate on the zessen just before he charged again. "Fujin!" In a green revolving dance followed by a sequence of kicks and fan blows, he made Baiken fly off a few meters away. Recovering in mid-air, she landed suitably in the steps and charged Anji again, groaning with rage. Seeing him blocking, she changed her mind at the last second and made him fly in the air by making a tatami pop from the ground. Before he could recover, she jumped in the air too and gave a couple of hits with a hooked hand attached to a chain, then a gun with the shape of a dragon head. Anji fell heavily on the ground.

Pink petals, appeared out of nowhere, were floating in the air.

Raising quickly, Anji started again his mortal dance. The zessen whistled in the air, leaving behind them brown and green trails, and blue electrified butterflies. Baiken, submerged, did her best to block every blows. Defence had always been her strong point, but Anji's ardour was such as she did not manage to counter-attack. And finally, Anji succeeded in passing through Baiken's defense and blasted her with a fatal combo. Baiken dropped on her back, unable to rise again or to move, emptied of any energy.

The battle was finished. The butterflies had been mixed with the pink sakura petals. Both evaporated and disappeared.

Anji rushed on Baiken's side and took her in his arms, in panic.

"I hope I haven't overdone it… shimatta…"

Baiken felt that he was lifting her, but she was too stunned to react. Her valid eye remained closed as her conscience felt blurry.

To have lost against this stupid dancer, this is what she was all blaming herself for. She was loathing defeat; every time, she was putting the fault entirely on her. It wasn't the adversaries that were stronger than her, but herself who was too weak. She thought that Anji was right to keep her here if she lost. Definitely, she had to increase her skills. Until she beats him.

OoOoO

She woke up because of an increasing smell of burning that was getting more and more intense and was scraping her throat. She did not pay too much attention to the place she was – a small bed room of the temple – and she took again her katana, posed by the ground beside her futon, and finally got out of the room. She followed the smell and got to the kitchen, where she saw a depressing sight.

Anji had succeeded in putting fire to the dish he was trying to cook. The exploit was especially remarkable as the dish in question was broth, therefore mainly constituted of liquid elements. Anji tried to extinguish the flames by waving his fans, but all he managed to do was to fuel up the fire.

"Anji! Boke!"

She struck a blow with her fist behind his head that made him collapse, completely knocked. Then, quietly, she turned off the gas of the oven before extinguishing the remaining flames with some water from the sink.

"Can I know was you were thinking about when you made all this mess, baka?"

Anji got up, rubbing the bump that appeared on the back of his head. Baiken noticed that half of Anji's fingers were covered of bandages. He probably scratched himself with the knife when he was preparing the dishes…

"Well… I was trying to prepare a welcome meal for you…" muttered Anji

"That's more than a fail" commented Baiken. "You're really hopeless! Just how did you manage to survive by then?"

"I made rice… with the pressure cooker… and… well, that's all there was…"

"But how… ah, nothing" sighed Baiken, shaking her head.

It was better not to ask too much questions: no matter how you analysed the situation, Anji remained a terrible idiot.

"Ok, move, I'm going to do some decent cooking" said the samurai as she pushed the dancer outside of the kitchen.

"But I really wanted to cook something good for you," complained Anji, "and now you do your own welcome meal…"

"Shut up! I'm hungry and I'm gonna cook! That's all there is!" yelled Baiken before she slammed the sliding door of the kitchen.

He protested loudly, but the samurai didn't pay much attention to him. She was looking at the food in the cupboards, wondering which ones would be the easiest to prepare using only one hand.

OoOoO

Finally, Baiken had prepared a miso soup, grilled fish and tons of rice balls for herself and Anji; a good traditional Japanese meal. For a long moment, she had wondered whether she would also cook for the other idiot, but in the end, she wasn't mean enough to let him die of hunger. Besides, he looked like he was eating the best meal in his whole life, normal for a poor guy who only ate white rice for days.

"Baiken, I adoooooooooooore you!" exclaimed Anji who was crying tears of joy between two mouthfuls.

"It's only a soup and a bit of fish…"

"You don't know how much it pleases me!"

"Precisely, I think you let me know a little too much about it, by now," retorted Baiken. "Shut up and eat quietly!"

Anji's face turned red in a few second. Baiken sighed and took another rice ball. Since she only had one hand to make them, they had an irregular shape, but she stuffed them with good things, to make them taste better. It was a kind of way of life for her: to always compensate for the weaknesses by a greater force.

She looked at Anji who was swallowing his meal with an ecstatic look on his face. Yes, it was exactly what was displeasing her so much, this constant carefreeness, as if nothing really affected him. And this way he just had to tell her that he adored her… he was declaring his love at every occasion he had, for a yes or a no, just as if he didn't thought much about it… it was painful. He irritated her terribly, and she realized that what irritated her the most was to never what he was really thinking, beyond all his clumsiness, his great curiosity and his childish, simple but elegant manners.

"Baiken! Oi, Baiken!"

The samurai got out of her thoughts and drew aside the agitated hand in front of her face. So annoying.

"What is it, Anji?" she asked, with a tired voice.

Anji bended over her, his face dangerously close. He was smiling.

"I have a surprise for you!" he sang.

He firmly took her hand and dragged her behind him. Before she even could try to resist, they had reached a kind of veranda lit by paper lanterns. On a low table was a little cage with little fireflies inside, and, especially, in the foreground, a large bottle of Baiken's favourite sake.

"I thought it would please you" said Anji with a satisfied expression when she turned to him, surprised. "I was right, deshou?"

"Yes, that's true" she admitted. "Thank you."

She sat on a cushion and, with a ritual care, she poured alcohol in the two small glasses posed on the table. Anji sat too, in front of her.

"This sake was so hard to get… I was keeping it for a good moment I could pass in your company. You know, just the two of us."

"Hmm."

"And I paid attention to the decoration, sake is better under blooming cherry trees, but it's not the season… but, well, I put on the lanterns anyway, drinking outside is so pleasant, with the wind…"

"Hmm mm."

"And I still had a little more time while you were cooking, and I saw the fireflies… so I said to myself: Why not? They make me remember of my childhood, those fireflies…"

"Hmm…"

And the evening continued like this, one glass of sake after the other. Anji made most of the conversation, and Baiken generally only agreed or disagreed with a few words. She was not very talkative, even when she was drunk. All the opposite of Anji, that kept talking and talking. But it didn't really bothered her: he was annoying, he was always on her way, but… he was always gentle with her, without any pity. It was something she really appreciated in him, something that made her cook this meal for him, something that made her put up with his presence despite everything.

She took her pipe and began to smoke. Anji coughed a bit, but he didn't make any comment. The smoke darkened the faint light of the paper lanterns, and finished to put Baiken's mind, already altered by the sake, into a mist. Anji got up, a bit staggering, and he looked at the stars, while taking some fresh air.

"Hey," said Baiken with her low voice. "Could you… show me something?"

"Anything you want!"

"Could you dance a little for me, then?"

Anji's cheeks turned bright pink.

"But I drank so much, I don't know if…"

"I want to see the butterflies."

He bowed in front of Baiken, smiling, and he jumped of the veranda after he had seized his zessen, his precious fans. And so began a dance, so gracious and so manly that Baiken remained captivated.

Anji's movements were sometimes sharp and powerful, sometimes slow and harmonious, but always precise, perfect. It was not a combat dance like the one that had beaten her a few moments ago, and yet, she felt all the power under his firm muscles. She admired without reserve the naked chest and back of Anji, as she was admiring a well proportioned sculpture. But he was alive, and his entire dance was dedicated to his joy of being alive.

Suddenly, the first butterfly appeared, blue, light and luminous, followed by a cloud of others. They were perfectly going with all of Anji's dance movements, no, in fact, they were a real part of his dance, of himself, like his flying clothes, like the two magic fans. All of this was only one, one fluid movement, one sparkle of pure joy. There was no need for music, her heartbeats, his breath and the wind were enough.

When the dance ended and Anji, covered of sweat, came back to the veranda, Baiken realized that she was smiling. She was right to ask him this dance: she felt that she could understand him better, now.

"You must be thirsty, here" she said, proposing him another little glass of sake.

"I don't really think that sake will really refresh me…" replied Anji, embarrassed. "I'm going to get some water."

Anji left quickly, hiding the pink of his cheeks with his two fans. And yet, she only _smiled_ to him… but it was true that a simple smile was extremely rare, coming from her.

He came back quickly after drinking some water and wiping his chest. He smiled to Baiken, still looking embarrassed.

"I'm glad you liked it… well, I hope you really liked it!"

"Of course, Anji. Thank you for your beautiful dance" she replied, smiling again.

He collapsed suddenly at Baiken's feet, with a blissful air.

"I can die in peace, if I made you smile like that…"

"Don't say nonsense" sighed Baiken.

"But I love you so much, and you give me so little in return… at least, let me enjoy this smile!"

He sat up and looked at Baiken through his glasses. She could not escape his brown eyes, they were so near…

"You are so beautiful…"

Anji delicately ran his fingers over Baiken's pink tattoo.

The situation was being dangerous, and alcohol had altered Baiken's senses so much that she didn't know how to react. And when Anji's lips touched her own lips, she was neither able to push him back like she should have done or to answer him like he would have liked. She remained frozen…

"No!" she yelled, pushing him back brutally. "You want to take advantage of me, bastard!"

"Sorry," he murmured, lowering his head. "I didn't want to upset you. I… I will leave, if you want me to."

He got up and was about to leave, when Baiken took his hand and kept it.

"Who said you could leave? If I'm the only one to finish this bottle, I'll get sick. But don't even think about touching me without permission!"

She was letting herself go too much, and not only because she drank too much. Anji sat again in front of her, respectfully, looking a bit ashamed. They continued to drink, in silence this time. Fixing the fireflies in their cage, Baiken started to think, painfully.

Anji's dance made her understand how much he was honest. She used to believe he was carefree, light-hearted, be he was rather… simply… happy. Misfortune had touched him, marked him, and gave him a taste for life. A taste for happiness. A taste for knowledge. And his dance expressed all of this.

And she was only living to accomplish her revenge. You could as well say a parallel universe, a completely other world. But now, at least, she was able to understand him a little. And she wanted to understand more, always more.

She got up, a bit wavering, and she dropped herself beside Anji. And she got to lean against his firm chest.

"Baiken…!?"

"Who said you had to stop to drink?"

Resting against the dancer, she took her pipe again, relit it and took a puff that made her relax even more.

"I really don't understand what you like in me," said Baiken, closing her eye. "I'm in pieces…"

"Really nice pieces!"

"… I don't have a bit of femininity…"

"I don't like vapid girls!"

"…and I've got a terrible character."

"I can stand it, right? I like everything about you, even your faults. The more you push me back, the more I want to… touch you…"

Anji's powerful arms wrapped around Baiken's waist. She posed her hand over him arms; it was alright.

"Baiken, I really love you. I would like you to take that seriously, at least."

"Hmm. I know."

Completely blissful, he tightened his arms a little more around Baiken. She took a last puff with her pipe that made Anji cough again.

She was feeling good. Too good. Too much for what she usually permitted herself to. How could she let herself drown in pleasure when her revenge hasn't been accomplished? But it was too late. She had made the mistake to drink with someone instead of drinking alone, as she usually did. And at this moment, she was feeling good in Anji's arm. Impossible to deny this fact.

Good. Too good. Reassured, when she didn't even knew about fear. Peaceful, when her rage was not supposed to die, even for a moment.

It had to be finished now, or it would be too late.

"Anji…"

"Yes?"

"I give you the permission to kiss me."

Baiken felt him jump, surprised.

"F-f-f-f-f-for real?" he exclaimed, a little too loudly for the taste of Baiken's ears.

"Only tonight, huh?"

Anji, brisk like a flash, released Baiken's waist and knelt in front of her. Her seized her hand and kissed softly her palm.

"It's not like you to play it like a gentleman," said Baiken, putting her head on the side.

"I have to restrain myself a little or I will eat you up in you bite."

He smiled to her mockingly, and she replied with a sulky pout, until he delicately kissed her lips. Almost by reflex, she put her arm around the neck of the dancer, approaching him, more, always more, ending up by pushing him to the ground. They continued to exchange kisses, more and more passionate. And when Anji let a hand slip under the samurai's kimono, venturing on her gorgeous chest, she only shivered, and replied by a look that gave her all permissions.

The obi of Baiken's kimono got loose, and she decided to pull the belt of Anji's hakama until it come undone. The vision of the two magnificently carved bodies of the two Japanese, lost in their scattered silky clothing, found each other's arms, was of elegance and beauty that was out this world. And it was when she was taking conscience of this beauty that she felt the sleeve of her kimono slipping of her right shoulder. She muttered "No!" and hastened to get it right up. She did not want him to see what was not here at this place. But he frowned his eyebrows and pulled down the sleeve.

"Why so much modesty? You don't have to be ashamed. That's also something I like in you."

And he kissed the stump of her arm. Baiken felt tears in her eyes, but she only let out a single sob. She was feeling weak, like if touching her at this point made her lost all of her strength.

Anji made a path of kisses on her scarred body, and got between her legs. There, she forgot everything about her arm or the rest of the world and she felt pleasure, only pleasure. She surprised herself to cry Anji's name, to ask for more, always more. And she didn't stop herself.

Baiken looked at Anji's face, while he was taking her in his arms, and hoisting her on his thighs. She held onto him tightly while he was getting in her. She never saw him with such an expression of ecstasy. Their breaths and moanings mixed up, until the final moment when they reached together the last point of their pleasure.

A bit breathless, Baiken let herself fell on her back, followed by Anji. He tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him back.

"I thought I had the whole night!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"You're covered with sweat!" replied Baiken.

"So what? You too!" said Anji, taking her again in his arms. She sighed, but she didn't push him back. The night was getting cold.

OoOoO

She was relieved to see that, when she woke up, she was not in Anji's arms. Unfortunately, contrary to what see had hoped, she remembered everything that happened last night, and, more than that, she had a terrible headache.

While she was putting on her kimono that got a bit crumpled, she her some crockery break. Muttering some insults, she hurried to tighten her obi (as much as possible when you only have one hand to do the operation) before she got to the kitchen.

Looking shameful, Anji was collecting the remains of what used to be a large porcelain plate. Seeing Baiken, badly awaked and looking in a terrible mood, he released a small cry. I would have preferred to flee, but Baiken was in front of the only exit. Then he throwed himself to her feet.

"Please! Please! Please forgive me! Please don't kill me!"

"What are you talking about? I won't kill you for some broken crockery!"

"But… I thought that… last night..." stammered Anji. "Maybe you don't remember… because of the sake… but… hem…"

"I remember everything clearly, baka!" she yelled, giving him a good punch behind the head.

"Itai!"

"I won't kill you for that, come on! But hurry up and pick up those pieces, you will cut yourself to death if you don't stop to roll on the ground…"

"I… immediately…"

His face completely crimson, Anji recovered the pieces and threw them in the garbage, under the samurai's burning glance. He flew out of the room just when she was beginning to prepare breakfast.

OoOoO

Baiken was training in the field, in spite of her headache. At least, like this, she wasn't thinking too much.

She prepared breakfast for Anji too, but he didn't dare to join her in the dining room. However, when she passed by the kitchen, just before she went to her training, she saw that the plates let there were empty.

Poor Anji, surely torturing himself with questions like how to behave with her, or if she hated him now. She had no grudge against him, not really, but she would never tell him! He had to torture himself even more, to punish himself from his stupidity. In fact, she held another grudge against herself, against her own weakness, because she yielded so easily. But there was nothing to regret.

Soon, he would get back to normal – he was too happy-go-lucky to torture himself for too long; soon, they would fight each other again, and she would beat him down; soon, she would take the take the road that was leading to the achievement of her revenge, and that idea made her smile.

Perhaps, then, she would drink again a bottle of her favourite sake with Anji.


End file.
